Breathless
by Naraku'sKoibito
Summary: Hinata is locked away, her only source of light is one of those who comes to her room. But he isnt like the others. Implied Kisame x Hinata yep you heard me One-shot


Wow, how long has it been lol. I finally have my imagination back xD So, since my last story, I have become obsessed with 'Naruto'. Tbh, I always thought the first Naruto fic I'd write would be yaoi, but apparently not :D So, without further rambling, a quick one shot about my favourite crack pairing (Hinata x Kisame, yes, you read right). Characters don't belong to me but you knew that already.

* * *

She had no sense of time anymore. Days were monotonous, variying occasionally in the predators that visited the shadows in her room, _prison, cage, home_

Rice, sleep.

Rice, sleep.

_Complience, pain, nightmares_

Rice, sleep.

She could always tell who was coming to her by the sound of their footfalls, or the lack of them. She would hear movement somewhere outside the room, far away yet close, and her breathing would stop. If she heard the slow, steady steps and the tell-tale scraping of a heavy weapon acoss the floor, her breathing would return, though perhaps a little more shallow than before.

He was the only reason she hadn't bitten off her own tongue so that she may bleed to death; her angel, _saviour, rock, kidnapper_. He went to her more than the others did, but he wasn't like them. He was gentle, _patient, intense, desperate_. She didn't know why. She wasn't worthy, after all that she had done, _killed, ruined, destroyed_.

She had been training in the courtyard of her home with her cousin. She was losing (as always) as her father watched on, disappointed (as always). She'd never had as much talent as her cousin had, she always thought that they should each have been born into the others family.

An explosion in the west of the villiage had brought a close to the training session. They had set off straight away. She, of a more nervous disspossition, had hovered, anxiously, for a few moments before she set off too.

She had only stopped for a moment, choosing to survey and asses the scene from a distance on a rooftop, when she sensed movement behind her. Before she was able to turn around, there was a sharp pain in the back of her head and her eyes rolled back.

Then something happened which had never happened before, and (she thought) would never happen again; She was the centre of attention.

She had woken up in a cave, to the sound of voices echoing around her. She was tied up, lying on her stomach, with a gag in her mouth and the heel of a foot resting on the small of her back. In the gloom, she saw shadowy figures. They were talking. About her. She had listened to their conversations quitely, trying to take in what they were saying. She had gathered that teams had been sent to try and find her, as she was the only one to have gone missing. In the lead of all these groups, was a nin that she'd had a crush on since she'd first seen him. The fact that this particular nin was in the lead had made the shadowy figures excited (almost as if they had wanted him to find them).

And he had, he had found them. He had been a good three or four days ahead of the other groups (with some help from the shadowy figures) and had arrived alone, threatening her kidnappers to give her back (or else). But they had planned this. They had planned for him to come alone. They had wanted it.

And then it started, and she couldn't watch. They were pulling him apart, seperating body from soul. Agony, for three days. And then it had stopped, and he had fallen, lifeless, to the floor, broken. They had taken the body and thrown it outside, leaving it to lie outside the cave entrance, mocking the groups that had been just too late to save him (and her). By the time the other groups had arrived, all they found was his lifeless body, with no clue as to where she had gone, no scent, no trace. So they left her, forgot about her, and had taken his body back to mourn him (not her).

She had expected to share a similar fate, to be killed and thrown somewhere for someone else to find. But this was not to happen. They had taken her with them, and thrown her in a small room with a bed and no windows. It was dark; there was no where for light to get through and no artificial lights in the room. It seems that, after serving one purpose, she was to serve another. It seemed like she was to experience what it was like to be alone with a man. It hadn't been like she'd expected, like she'd wanted. It hadn't been slow, or gentle, or loving. It had been unpleasant and painful.

She hadn't seen the light in days (except when they opened and closed her door). And then it decided to visit her, choosing to take one of _their_ forms. Even in the beginning, he hadn't been the same as the others. There had been nothing in it for her (of course, as always) but it hadn't hurt, it wasn't even that unpleasant.

Gradually, it got better. Soon, it wasn't unpleasant at all, and even 'pleasant' would have been an understatement. Sometimes, they didn't do anything of that nature at all. Sometimes, he would just talk to her, and (sometimes) she would talk back. Then, they would talk more, and reveal more, and share more and soon, she was the centre of attention again and soon she wouldn't even think about the others so much if she just thought of him instead.

And now time has moved on again, but she had no sense of time anymore. Days were monotonous, varying occasionally in the predators that visited the shadows in her room, _prison, cage, home_. But now, they were becomming less varied, until there was no variation at all. It was only him now; her angel, _saviour, rock, kidnapper_. Her breathing would still stop when she heard movement outside her room, and the slow, steady steps and tell-tale scraping would bring her breath back again (though perhaps a little more shallow than before).

* * *

yay! ok, I'd love to know what you think, so please review! I don't mind constructive criticism, but flames are just pointless, so please don't waste my time, or your own :D tyvm 


End file.
